My choice
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: Po is confident on who he wants to ask out for the festival. But Mr. Ping knows one thing for sure...if he asks her, there's a big chance Po will need a first aid kit. One-shot! Enjoy!


**Author's note**

 **I'M ALIVE! Yep. High school is not as tough...kind of...but it barely leaves me time since I have to catch up with episodes I wasnt able to watch during the week. Well its almost halloween! Yay! I have half of Young and Forbidden ready, so just hang on my lovies.**

 **As for the others...they should be out in a week or two...**

 **Anyway love you and hope this makes up for 1% of me not being active!**

 **Enjoy.**

"Oh Po, but you are too young to die," Mr Ping groaned as he continued to clean his kitchen.

"Dad..."

"Why don't you ask another girl, at least they won't kill you for it," he suggested. Po only shook his head. He suspected that he would react this way when he announced he wanted to ask out Master Tigress. But he also hoped he would be supportive of his decision.

"Po, this festival is a great chance to meet other girls, so why don't you?" He offered. Po only shook his head. Sure, the festival tonight was a great way to meet people, but he only wanted to spend it with a certain feline.

"Dad, I want to ask her. We are good friends after all," Po said, smiling. The goose shook his head,

"But Po, she doesn't go out with anyone, and she could easily pack a punch at you!" Mr. Ping said, only flapping his wings, hoping his son will realize how absurd his idea was. Master Tigress was not on his level. Or in anyone's level. She was...off limits.

"Daddd, just hear me out, I would ask her if she wants to go to the dance with me, and if she stares at me like a weird stare, I will just tell her as friends or something. And I would be wearing protection in case she does hit me. And I told Mantis and Crane to have some first aids kits ready," he explained, ending with a grin and hopeful eyes.

"I guess you do have it all planed out...but why her?" Mr. Ping asked him, taking off his apron and setting it on the counter. He looked up when he heard a faint 'creak' coming from the door. He widen his eyes and looked back to his son, who didn't heard it.

"Because she has the most beautiful eyes, and she is-"

"Po," Mr. Ping snapped at him, but Po kept on rambling.

"She is amazingly awesome. And she is really strong and confident.." only darted his eyes from the door to his son, if Po only looked at his eyes he would sense the panic. But the panda was lost on his own world.

"And she has this really adorable and sweet smile, though I wouldn't say it out loud cause she would kill me." Po chuckled rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He looked at his dad, who had a wing covering his face.

"Dad?" Po just stared at his dad. Mr Ping shook his head.

"Turn around Po," the goose stated. Po widen his eyes, biting his bottom lip.

"Dad," he could hear the faint breathing of the feline behind him. Man, he could only imagine her burning eyes piercing through him. He wasn't ready to turn around and face her.

"Yes son?"

"Please bring the First Aid kit." The goose nodded, rushing upstairs. Po turned around, only to find a feline crossing her arms. It didn't help her new long-sleeve outfit made her look more serious. He gulped.

"How much did you heard?" Tigress only rolled her eyes.

"Only everything. And trust me, if you say I look adorable once again, you will truly need that medical attention," she said, narrowing her eyes and gritting her teeth. Po nodded.

"That means you aren't going to rip me to shreds?" Tigress gave him a small smile, that as soon as it was seen, it went back into hiding. But for Po that was enough.

"I can't kill my date for the festival," she said as if it was the most logical thing in the world, meanwhile Po's jaw dropped. Then a grin appeared from cheek to cheek, almost making him squint his eyes.

"AWESOME! So even though I didn't ask you, that's a yes!?" Tigress only rubbed her temples, she was still getting used to his excitable attitude. Though she had to admit, it did made him ...cute.

"Who says I'm answering you? Maybe I came here to ask you that question." Po chuckled. His eyes now held a sparkle that Tigress couldn't describe. And out of nowhere, his lips were now on hers. She blinked. Once. Twice. She pull back. Now that was awkward, for her.

"Oh gosh! Sorry...I got carried away!" Po yelled, covering his face.

"Right. ..so I'll see you this afternoon Po," she stuttered, her throat in knots. She walked out of the shop and to the Jade Palace, just to inform her friend that she actually did it, to brag about it. Even if it didn't went the way she had planned.

Po only sighed with a love-struck grin on his face as he saw her walk out. His dad then came downstairs, finding his son looking outside. The old goose chuckled.

"Out of all the girls in the world you had to go chase her. Didn't you?" He teased him, chuckling to himself, putting the first aid kit near...just in case.

 **review!**

 **-peace out:)**


End file.
